A Tale of Majic
by mentally-messed-up
Summary: What if there were other worlds within our own? What if there were doorways into those worlds? What if 3 Teengers found one...? Meet Roy, Katie and Isaac. A gang leader, an Emo and a social retard, mix them with HP and a magical land...Enter Tale of Majic
1. The End

A Tail of Majic

by Mentally-Messed-up

We are writing this story jointly, we meaning Foo and J.

Isaac, Roy and Katie are ours, and anyone else who doesnt bleong in HP. All Hp charactures blelong to J.K Rowling blah blah blah we are not making money from this and so on. Waring: this story is extremely weird.

Constructive critisism appreciated, PLEASE REVIEW!

I am a Fish.

No I am not insayne I am aktualie a fish. And becoz I am a Fish I can NOT spell.

I take no part in this story, I just 'append to forl apon it now and agen.

If yor reeding this hear storie, then ye be a reetarrd, be worned, this is a very troo storie.

It beginns in a time I can't place, in a world I can't rememberr, with karictures that aren't really that importint, and plots that nevar wurk

Chapter One

The End

In the Low Streets of London, long shadows fell upon upturned rubbish bins and graffitied walls. Black figures moved around a corner and into the light cast by a flickering lamppost. They leant on the lamppost and lit cigarettes while several others graffitied a nearby wall. They suddenly froze as a small figure opened two steel gates and stumbled into the glow cast by the still flickering lamppost. The figure straightened up and without glancing around, locked the gates.

"Who are you?" Came a voice from behind the figure, a girl in her late Teens stepped into the light and peered at the small figure before her. She was Tall and muscular though she was curvy and had a pretty face. She was wearing black jeans and a tight t-shirt. Her hair was tinted a reddy brown and hung around her face.

The figure didn't respond, it appeared transfixed.

"Well? Would you answer the question?" Snapped the girl.

The Figure looked up finally. It was a girl, around sixteen. She was slim, and petite. She had blonde hair which had been pulled up into a messy bun and wore a black dress which came to above her knees. It had been torn up the side revealing angry cuts along slim thighs. Her feet were bare and she held red stilettos and a black handbag.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl. She had a quiet voice and stumbled as she spoke.

"My names Roy, I'm the leader of this group" She gestured to the figures behind her. "But that's not the question", she continued moving closer to the trembling figure, "The question is.. Who are you?"

"That d-doesn't m-matter right now. I have to go." She tried to move away but was block by two blokes who pushed her up against the wall behind her. Roy turned to face her she lit a cigarette and started to speak.

"What is a person like you doing at this time of night, holding a key to the Cashews Mansion and wearing.." She looked the girl up and down, "_that_."

"My names Kate. I-I live here."

"Yeah right. Everyone knows that they only people that live here are Mr. Cashew himself and his daughter Hemarania or whatever her name is. And as Mr. Cashew is a world known designer in fashion clothing I somehow _doubt_ his daughter would dress like that."

The figures behind her started and scattered as a torch illuminated the scene, a policeman on night duty. Roy snatched the handbag in Kate's hands and ran. Kate gave a shout of outrage and sprinted after the thief. The Policeman gave a shout and gave chase. He stopped, panting and leaned over, a stitch in his side. His great size and weight was no match against the teenagers ahead. Roy dashed around a corner and hit a stone wall. She fell over and looked up. She had ran right into the public toilets. She saw the shadow of Kate and hurriedly ran into the bathrooms. She only just entered when Kate dashed in after her.

"Stay right there!" Screamed Roy

"No! I want my handbag!" Yelped Kate.

Roy glanced at the door and then pulled a gun from her belt. She pointed it at Kate's forehead and said quietly.

"Don't move."

"_Holy Shit!_" Swore a voice from behind them. Roy spun around and realised with a shock they had entered the guy's toilets.

A guy taller than both girls stood washing his hands in a chipped basin.

"Oh God." Roy sighed, exasperated. She rolled her eyes, pushed Kate into the nearest cubicle and then pointed the gun at the guy.

"I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason. Now get in that cubicle." She pointed at the cubicle which she had pushed Kate into only moments before. He put his hands up and ran into the cubicle. Roy swore and leaned against the basin. _Now what?_ Roy thought despairingly, _the guy had nothing to do with this and that _Kate_person would defiantly cause-_

"What the Heck!?" Kate's voice filtered through the cubicle door. Roy walked over and opened the door. A blinding blue light met her eyes. Kate and the Guy stood gaping at the toilet from which the blue light was coming from.

"I knew there was a reason why not to come into the boys bathrooms." Came Kate's faltering voice.

"Oh Shut up." Roy shouted. She stepped forwards and looked into the toilet. The blue light grew brighter and changed suddenly to a blinding white and then just as the three teenagers thought their eyes could not bear it any longer everything went black…

please review


	2. The Summoning

Chapter Two

The summoning

The three teenagers found themselves surrounded by blackness and cold, rushing water.

"Help!" Screamed Kate. The Three teenagers were pulled under the water as the currents dragged them. Roy swam frantically to shore, she managed to pull herself up onto a muddy bank, slipped and stood up. Roy turned and found the guy climbing up out of the water beside her.

"You OK?" Asked Roy squeezing out her T-shirt,

"I'm fine. Where's that other girl?" Roy turned towards the River and saw Kate's figure still rushing down the River. She was pulled under and disappeared from sight.

"Quick!" Yelled Roy, "Save her!" Roy and the guy dived back into the freezing water. Under the water Roy opened her eyes. She looked down and saw Kate disappearing into the depths below. She yelled but swallowed water and choked. She dived down again and grasped Kate's cold hand. She kicked up and dragged Kate to the surface. The guy swam over and pulled Kate to the banks. Roy choked and scrambled up after the two.

"She's not breathing." He said, checking her pulse.

"Move over!" Snapped Roy, she grabbed Kate and attempted to restart her heart. After several seconds Kate coughed, turned over and threw up.

"Eww Yuck!" Roy Yelped jumping up out of the way.

"Are you OK?" The guy asked looking at Kate worriedly. Kate nodded and sat up.

"Oh my God!" Moaned Roy.

"What's the matter?"

"My guns WET!" Roy screamed, throwing it angrily into the torrents. "This is all your fault Kate!" She cried despairingly.

"What!? You're the one who stole my handbag!"

"Who_are _you people?" The guy asked.

"Shut up you." Roy snapped. She stood up and looked at Kate. "My name's Roy" Roy said looking round briefly at the guy. She took in his appearance properly. He was of medium build with a good looking face. He had black hair that hung around his face and he wore black jeans with a torn shirt, soaked in his own blood. She glanced at him, blushed slightly and said, "Your Bleeding."

"Oh yeah…My names Isaac" He smiled and turned to Kate and said, "I think your friends cold" he added.

"She is NOT my friend!" Roy said angrily.

"I want to go home." Kate whined. "If my father-" She cut herself off quickly and turned away from Roy and Isaac.

"What about your Father?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"I-It doesn't matter. Let's go find some shelter."

"One question err..." Isaac asked half laughing, "What sort of name is Roy? Isn't that a guy's name?" Kate roared with laughter. Roy ignored it and said,

"My parents wanted a boy... err really badly." She smiled and said, "Well what about your full name? Bet you I could think of something stupid about it." She looked questionly at Isaac who blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"Your name?" Roy repeated.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go and find shelter." Roy looked around and said,

"Well it won't be hard in here." They looked around, the were standing on the edge of a great wood. Towering oaks rose above them. There was an uneasy feeling about the place.

"I am not going in there!" Kate yelled stepping back.

"Kate seriously if you want to stay here all night. Feel free. Isaac and I however are going to find shelter, even if you don't come with us." She turned and strolled into the woods. Isaac followed quickly and after stamping her foot in anger, Kate ran after them.

Inside the wood it was dark. Mist hung at the great roots of the oaks. It floated eerily around the feet of the teenagers. As soon as they were all in the wood, great roots rose up behind them and devoured the entrance from which they had just came from. It was dark now. Only the light of the shimmering moon, sliding between the tree's foliage showed them where was safe to step.

"Look!" Shouted Kate pointing at and orange glow ahead.

"Light!" Exclaimed Roy dashing to where the light was coming from. It came from a lantern which hung on a great oak. It rose above many of the other oaks and had a small brown door which had been carved into the great black roots of the tree.

"Shall we knock?" Kate asked unsure.

"Yeah feel free." Grinned Roy winking at Isaac. Kate walked forward and knocked twice on the door. She quickly stepped back however when the door burst open and out sprang a little man. Roy and Isaac looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Guests!" Beamed the little man. He wore a pair of baggy green trousers which he had held up with a thick black belt. He wore a red shirt which he tucked in and had a green cap on his bald head.

"I was just trying to levitate my teapot. But accidentally did something strange… A lot of blue light. Anyway Come in! Come in!" He gestured to his door and Kate, Roy and Isaac walked to the door and looked up.

"What is the problem?" The little man said in his squeaky voice.

"We can't fit. Obviously." Roy said annoyed.

"No no. You can fit."

"How?" Asked Kate looking at the small door.

"It is a majic door." The little man closed his eyes. Then he opened them suddenly and said,

"Go in!" Kate looked questiongly at the door then walked towards it. She gasped however when the door suddenly grew and stretched to just the right height for Kate to walk in.

"What the-?" Said Roy but was cut off by the little man.

"Hurry up! It is not good to linger on doorsteps in these dangerous days."

"What dangers?" Kate asked.

"Inside." He whispered and clamber back through his door. Isaac and Roy followed, the door opening just as it had done in Kate's case.

They stepped through the door into a dimly lit corridor. Strange items stood on shelves and books where piled in the corners. Kate tripped over a red rug and fell into a glass cabinet. It shattered and strange jewelry spilled out onto the floor. A necklace, made out of black opals fell at Kate's feet. It shimmered in the light for a moment and then as Kate reached out to touch it a sharp voice came from behind her,

"Do not touch it." Roy, Isaac and Kate looked around. The little man stood. His eyes were dark and his fists were curled.

"What the-?" The little man walked forward and picked the necklace up. He picked it up and walked away through a door to their right.

"Stupid idiot." Roy glared at Kate, then stalked off through the same door.

"Isaac followed and they left Kate standing miserable in the corridor.


	3. The Keeper of Memories'

Chapter Three

The Keeper of Memory's

Kate stood, blinked back tears and began to follow after Isaac and Roy.

She walked through the door to her right and found her self in another corridor. It was long and lined with many doors. She stared hopelessly at the doors and started to walk down the corridor. She came to the end of the corridor and opened the last door. Kate stood in a large room; shelves lined the walls, packed with small phials of strangely colored liquids and chemicals. A large copper cauldron stood on a stool in the center of the room, smoking and frothing, and issuing a large amount of green smoke. Kate edged closer to the cauldron, entranced by its fumes and smells when, "BANG" A door flew open and Isaac, Roy, and the little leprechaun stood panting,

"What the hell is wrong with you Kate?" Roy yelled, pulling Kate away from the cauldron. The little leprechaun pointed them out of the door and shut the door, blocking out the continued 'pops' and 'splashes' from the steaming cauldron.

Once out of the room Roy, Isaac, Kate and the Leprechaun walked through into a large kitchen and sat at a dining table. A strange sound, faint but growing closer by the second sounded through the air. It was a horn, loud and soothing. The Leprechaun stiffened at the sound and jumped to his feet.

"Quickly we're under attack, the horn of Eredor has been blown, you must take flight at once!"

"What the f-" Isaac began

Roy cut him off, "Isaac, shut up. You," Roy nodded at the leprechaun, "Is there any way out?"

"There is a trapdoor in the basement; it leads to the outskirts of this forest. From there you must make your way to Lifron the Great, an Elf one hour north of these woods. He will help you on your way. Tell Lifron I sent you on accordance of the prophecy … He will understand."

"What the-" (Isaac swore badly), "-is he on about?"

The horn sounded again, the leprechaun jumped,

"No time! Quickly now!" He led the three into his basement, shut the door after them, and hid himself quickly behind a tapestry hanging on the wall.

"It's bloody dark in here." Isaac's voice cut through the silence.

"That's because you've got your eyes closed you _dick_." Roy closed her own eyes in exasperation

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here, like that creepy little green man said?" Kate said looked around, her eyes falling upon a wooden trapdoor. Roy and Isaac stared at her.

"_What_?" Kate pouted, "He _scared _me."

"Spineless moron." Muttered Roy, under her breath as she stepped towards the trapdoor and pulled it open. Isaac and Kate both followed as Roy slid into the tunnel.

"Guy's erm, do … _not _look down …" Roy made a face that was just visible to the others through the thick darkness of the tunnel. Kate, of course, immediately looked down and shrieked.

"Animal bones..." Said Isaac slowly in deadpan, "…Dead animal bones."

The three teenagers continued through dark, musty tunnel, the thick silence was broken only by the sound of crunching under foot, and the occasional swearing from Isaac as he smashed his forehead on the low tunnel roof.

"This bloody tunnel is too _fricking _small!" Isaac groaned as he hit his forehead again on the rough dirt overhead.

"No Isaac, you're just too tall." Smirked Roy.

"It's not my fault I'm surrounded by bloody munchkins." He muttered then turned around squinted through the gloom, "Where's Kate?"

Roy turned and instead of Kate's figure, only darkness met her eyes.

"Oh bugger."


	4. Marlin the Magician

Chapter Four

Marlin the Magician

_I no thatt thaa larst chapta i rote woz veri shorte, butt i am a fish, so yoo carnt expekt mee 2 rite it proplee. Anywayz heer iz thaa nekst chapta …_

Kate stumbled along panting; clutching her side a stitch had formed. Her breathing was erratic and her vision wavered in front of her. She stopped and gave up calling after Roy and Isaac who had long since disappeared into the oncoming blackness ahead. Claustrophobia had always been Kate's weak point and the small tunnel was fantastic bait for her phobia. Suddenly there was a shout ahead and Roy came into view, followed by Isaac.

"I sometimes wonder how you manage to breathe on you own." Roy snapped

"Well right now, it seems that she's having a bit of difficulty." Sniggered Isaac, as Roy doubled up with laughter.

Kate stood up, wiping her face and glared at Roy who raised her eyebrows and turned to Isaac, "Lets get out of this mud hole asshole."

"Okey dokey." Isaac said dully, and made a rude hand gesture when Roy looked away.

The passage continued for another hour or two until suddenly it ascended sharply upwards causing Isaac to smack his head on something very hard and decidedly wooden.

"Awwh this _effing_ tunnel-"

"Isaac, if the only thing that is going to emit from your fat mouth is a swearword, then shut it!" Roy pushed opened the trap door, and clambered up into bright light.

Kate pulled herself up with difficulty and then fell to the ground.

"Err …" Said Isaac.

"I agree." Roy said with her trade-mark '_what the hell' _look.

Kate began kissing the dry earth underfoot with cries such as, 'The blessed fresh air!' … 'Freedom!' And so on …

"She's_really_ screwed." Isaac muttered, "Completely and utterly messed up."

Kate leapt to her feet, blushing furiously as she wiped dirt from her lips and hands.

"Err … I …"

"Whatever." Roy dismissed Kate's stammered explanations and looked around their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I dunno, but that fish is pretty weird." Isaac muttered, pointing over head. Roy looked up to see a large goldfish floating dreamily by. Kate's eyes tracked the said fish as she raised a trembling finger, "… Fish …" She blubbered. And with that profound statement, she fainted.

Kate woke to see a large amount of white hair in her face. "Oh dear god." She murmured and once again, fainted.

"Is she feinting or fainting?" Isaac muttered as Marlin stepped from Kate's bedside and looked around at Roy and Isaac.

"She 'as fainting fits mun."

"OK,_what _is with the Jamaican accent? Muttered Isaac.

"So Merlin-" Began Roy,

"Mah name is Marlin de Magician."

"So what happened to Merlin, this is getting more screwed by the second." Roy sighed, exasperated.

"You must mean mah brother Merlin, 'e is an asshole."

"So Merlin had a brother?"

Marlins voice grew cold and stony.

"Yah, well I am feeling rather obese today."

Isaacs's eyebrows twitched and he started. "_What_?"

"Oh I am sorry, I was talking to the piece of cheese that I am breeding in my pocket.

Roy stared. "And we're are supposed to _trust_this dude? He talks to cheese and is named after a fish."

"I resent that man!"

A random slave who was in the room at the time looked up and pouted, "Oi!" He said in a strong cockney accent.

"And den again, dere is ma udder brudda, Maklin."

"WHAT IS UP WITH THE FISH!?" Roared Isaac.

"Yes, their mother must have been pretty screwed in the mind."

"Eee woz a very good brudda." Marlin said, dreamily.

"What do you mean, _was, _what is wrong with him now?" Isaac asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, 'e is still alive …"

"Oh well, that _is_ fantastic!" Exclaimed Roy, sarcastically.

"But …?" Isaac asked.

"Ah yes, de 'but'"

"Is it a big butt?" Roy asked, interested.

A voice from behind the three told them that Kate was alive, "Who's butt?" She muttered sleepily.

"Never you mind. Anyway Kate, now that you have decided to rejoin the land of the living, this is Merlin."

"It Marlin!" Marlin Snarled.

Kate smiled, "Hey Merlin!"

Marlin shrieked, pulled a long white dreadlock from his scalp and ran from the room, screaming but whether that was from pain or annoyance nobody knew.

"Ever heard of a wizard with white dreadlocks?" Asked Isaac miserably.

"Yup." Said Kate.

"What, who?" Roy asked.

"Oh my god Roy! What is _wrong _with you? Merlin … Duh."

Roy looked incredulously at Kate. "Git." She said.

"Did you know," Kate said, a grin flitting across her face, "That a_git_ is a pregnant fish?"

"I am seriously sick to death of the whole fish thing." Isaac sighed, exasperated.

"Retard." Roy shot at Kate, who's grin vanished, and she returned to sulking.

"So_Isaac."_ Kate gave Roy a nasty glare and then continued, "How did we end up with Merlin anyway?"

"Well, it's was kinda weird …"

"_What is up with Kate? She keeps fainting." Complained Roy. _

"_Haven't the 'faintest' idea." Sniggered Isaac._

_Both Roy and Isaac plopped onto the ground to think._

"_Shouldn't we go and find that elfy dude, that's what the leprechaun said to do." Roy frowned, "Then again maybe we shouldn't trust random green guys."_

"_And besides." Added Isaac, "I am not carrying her." He nodded at Kate's body, sprawled on the ground. Roy sighed and looked around. They were sitting on the outskirts of a large oak forest, the roots of the great trees had cracked the earth and the foliage prevented the sunlight from streaming into meet them. Isaac turned over and pulled something out of his pocket. He flicked open his pocket knife and pointed it at Roy who recoiled. _

"_Wanna play tic tac toe?" _

"_You did not just say that." Roy grinned. _

_However for the next twenty or so minutes they scraped away at a nearby oak tree's trunk, playing naughts and crosses. Finally they stopped, bored. _

_They were just about to resort to stamping on Kate's head when they heard someone, or something humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like, 'Row, row, row your boat'. _

_And suddenly a very old man, dressed in a long Orange robe with a large tea cosy for a cap, skipped into view, carrying a basket full to the brim with mushrooms. The man's hair was white and in dreadlocks. His face was very pale a wrinkled, and he large feet were bare._

_Roy took in the orange robe, the mushrooms and his hair all in one glance. _

"_Dude," She said her eyes wide, "That is _not_cool." _

_The old man caught site of them and skipped over, still humming. _

"_Whad are two," He glanced at Kate's body, "Three young people lark yourselves doin in dis 'ere forest man?"_

"_We're playing tic tac toe!" Isaac exclaimed, "And you … You are collecting, mushrooms …?"_

"_Mmm 'lecious!"_

"_Mmm yeah ok." Roy said shaking her head as she regarded the sickly green tinged mushrooms in his basket. _

"_DO those happen to glow in the dark?" Isaac asked, stupidly. _

"_Yeah," Sniggered Roy, "Radio active mushrooms!"_

"…And after that he dragged us back to his little den, or whatever this place is." Isaac waved his hand around the small room, "And tried to feed us some soup, which we rejected … Well our stomachs did a couple hours later anyway …"

Kate made a face then said, "So now what …?"

"Well, Isaac and I are gonna go look around a bit, then we'll probably leave." Roy replied simply.

Kate's face fell. "Oh well, Ill just go kill myself then." Said Kate, standing up and leaving the room.

"Hallelujah." Sighed Roy.

"I agree." Grinned Isaac.

"She is such a pain!" Roy gasped.

"Yeah, I much prefer you to that." ( Isaac said something rude.)

"_Isaac!"_Laughed Roy.

Isaac looked at Roy then laughed himself, "Come on lets go see if she's managed to kill herself yet."

Roy and Isaac entered the small kitchen to find a very strange sight. Kate was hanging from the rafters, a rope around her neck and Marlin was sitting on a stool, beaming.

"Ahh!" Marlin saw Roy and Isaac, who had nearly collapsed on the floor in shock. "You are in time to see Kate invention!"

"_What invention?" _Squeaked Roy.

"An' invention to prove that Cheese was produced by fish!"

"But that, that's impossible!" Spluttered Roy, as Isaac watched (interested), as Kate's face turned steadily bluer.

"Hmmm, should we like.. Help?" Isaac asked.

Roy looked at Kate then sighed. "Fine!" She said, looking rather disappointed. Isaac hurried over to where Kate's legs were twitching and stood on a nearby stool and began sawing through the thick rope. Roy had collapsed on the ground and began to shake. Isaac dropped the knife and ran over to comfort Roy, his arm around her.

"Its okay, don't worry Kate will be- _Oh shit._"

By this point Kate had lost consciousness ( Yes I _know! Again!_) And was steadily dying. Isaac rushed back to her and continued sawing through the rope.

Finally Isaac cut through the rope and Kate fell to the ground with a massive 'THUD'.

Isaac leant over Kate's body, ignoring the annoyed rants from Marlin, "_Stupid idiots! Ruined it! The poor, poor cheese!"_ And began to perform CPR.

"Is she breathing?" Roy asked quietly.

"N-no." Isaac said, frantically trying to restart her heart. Isaac leant over Kate and began to do mouth to mouth.

Roy froze. Suddenly everything in the room seemed to revolve. Isaac's lips were still locked with Kate's and Roy had sunk to the floor again. It was in these moments that Roy realised that she had began to fall in love with Isaac …

"SHE'S BREATHING!" Yelled Isaac. Roy looked up, wiping her face.

"Good." Roy said turning away from Kate and speaking to Marlin. "Put her in bed Marlin, and eat some cheese, you look terrible."

Marlin obeyed, and heaved Kate's unconscious body (she's hopeless) back into the smallest bedroom.

Roy sat down on a nearby chair and put her face in her hands.

Isaac placed his knife back into his pocket and sat on a chair opposite.

"Roy there's something I need to tell you-"

"LA DEE DA DA DA!!"

Marlin had returned.

"Sorry Isaac, what did you want to say?"

"Never mind …" Isaac sighed and stood up, "Let's go to bed, it's getting dark."

"This is seriously so messed up, I thought my life was crap! This … this is just … no." Roy groaned.

Isaac grinned as Roy stormed past and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

The next morning was a fiasco. Kate had awoken to find that after hanging herself and damaging her vocal chords, that she could not speak.

"Well what did you expect!?" Roy roared. "Don't worry." She then sighed, "It'll be back to normal in a week or two."

Kate sniffed. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin raw.

"I can do eet! I can change 'er voice back! Wid a simple spell!"

"Oh. My. God." Roy gave a silent scream then turned, smiling to Marlin.

"Ok, feel free."

Kate whimpered and Isaac gave Roy a look that said plainly, '_You are soo evil.'_

"Now, de spell is very simple. And I _do _know how do do it!"

"Oh, wow. Really!?" Exclaimed Roy.

"Yes, yes. Now i need a spleen of a frog a monkey's toenail, an udder from a whale and an eye of a dog."

"Alright." Said Isaac, "Roy you distract Marlin. Kate? Yeah, run like hell."

"No, no no. Don't be sillay!"

Ten minutes later a large cauldron stood on a stool, bubbling and emitting large bangs and pops, along with the foul odor of dirty socks. Marlin was dancing around the cauldron, banging a large wooden staff on it and chanting,

_With a spleen of a frog,_

_And eye of a dog,_

_A monkey's toenail_

_And udder of a whale,_

_I ask for guidance,_

_To turn this girl right,_

_And along with your help I ask for_

_Strength and might._

_So with silence that a spell could not cast,_

_I ask that this silence shall not last!_

There was a 'BANG' and the room was filled with a dark purple smoke. There was a groan, several large cracks then a distinct,

"_Bloody hell!"_

_enter Hp! yay lol review please _


End file.
